I Have Died Every Day Waiting For You
by SpiritedQuill
Summary: When Blaine's boyfriend breaks up with him, Kurt admits the truth that he's been holding back since high school. And he's not the only one who can keep a secret. Title from the song "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri.


"I have died every day waiting for you"

* * *

Kurt is just about to sit down on the sofa in his quiet apartment and enjoy a simple Christmas Eve with no roommates when he hears a knock on the door. It's almost ten o' clock, so he can't imagine who it could be, but he gets up anyway. He checks the peephole and sees that it's his best friend, Blaine. Blaine, who is soaked and not wearing a coat in the middle of December.

Kurt quickly opens the door and pulls Blaine inside. "Blaine, have you lost your mind? Why aren't you wearing a coat? It's below freezing out there."

Blaine wraps his arms around himself and stands shivering by the door. "I'm sorry… I didn't know where else to go."

"It's okay," Kurt tells him. "Just dry off and sit down. I'll make you some hot cocoa." He darts off to the closet to grab a towel, bringing it to Blaine so he can dry off the remnants of the storm blowing outside. He also gives him the couch blanket. "You're going to make yourself sick," he says, frowning in concern for his best friend.

"I'm sorry for just showing up like this," Blaine apologizes again.

"Nonsense," Kurt says over his shoulder while he makes two mugs of hot cocoa in the kitchen. He smiles at Blaine, turning around to lean against the counter while the water boils. "I'm glad you came here. I wasn't planning on having company, but that doesn't mean I don't appreciate it. It's Christmas Eve, after all."

Blaine smiles shakily and nods. Once he finishes drying off, he wraps the blanket around himself and sits down on the couch.

Once Kurt finishes with the cocoa, he sits down on the couch with his knees under him. He studies his best friend for a moment. He's always been able to read him like a book and he can always tell when something's wrong. "How is it that we both ended up lonely on Christmas Eve?"

Blaine catches the deeper question beyond the surface and he sighs. "Ben broke up with me. On Christmas Eve, can you believe that?"

"Oh, Blaine, I'm so sorry," Kurt says sincerely, putting a hand on Blaine's shoulder to show his support.

"He kicked me out. He said he'd been planning to break up with me for a while but he just hadn't found a good way to do it. He said that his parents were coming to visit tomorrow and he didn't want them to meet me because then he'd be 'trapped.' I didn't even know I've been putting up a cage!" he exclaims, looking down into his steaming drink and sighing. "I just don't understand what I did wrong. I don't understand why he broke up with me after he told me he loved me."

Without really meaning to, Kurt blurts out, "I would never break up with you." Blaine looks over at him, his forehead creasing in confusion. "I-I mean… If we dated. Which we wouldn't. Because we're… just friends. Best friends… who don't date."

Blaine laughs softly. "Relax. I know what you meant. You're just trying to make me feel better, and I appreciate it."

Kurt sighs softly. He's had enough of this charade. He doesn't want to hide his feelings anymore. "Blaine, no… I-I meant it. I wouldn't ever break up with you."

"I… I get it. What are you trying to—"

Before Blaine can finish, Kurt's kissing him, holding his face gently in both hands. Blaine gasps a little in surprise, freezing for a moment before reciprocating. They pull away a few seconds later and Blaine stares at him in shock. "Kurt, what—"

"I've been in love with you since junior year of high school," he says, shakily dropping his hands to his lap. "I just want to put that out there because I've been hiding it for nine years and I don't want to pretend anymore."

"I don't know what to say," Blaine says.

"You don't have to say anything," Kurt promises. "Just… let me down easy, I guess."

Blaine laughs, disbelieving. "Kurt… how can you possibly think that I wouldn't feel the same way?"

"What?" Kurt splutters a bit.

Blaine sets his cocoa down on the little round table and grabs Kurt's hands. "I've loved you since the moment I heard you sing _I Wanna Hold Your Hand _for your dad. But I tried to get over you because I thought you didn't love me in that way. When we moved to New York, I was afraid of losing my best friend. You were my only friend in New York and I didn't want to risk messing that up. So I went out on dates and I went through boyfriends but none of them ever compared to you. I convinced myself that I was over you but now I realize that I couldn't be more in love with you than I am right now."

Then Blaine kisses the breath right out of him and Kurt clings to him like he never wants to let go. He's waited nine years to hear those words. There's no way he's ever going to forget them. It's not like he was pining over Blaine, sitting around wallowing in his own misery, but he couldn't bring himself to go on dates with anyone else. He has just been waiting for the right moment.

Later that night, Kurt and Blaine lie in bed, cuddling and making up for lost time, and Kurt just smiles, staring at Blaine. "What are you thinking about?" Blaine asks with a grin.

Kurt just kisses him and says, "Just that you are more than worth the wait."

"Thank you for waiting."

* * *

**A/N: I've got at least two more one shots to write! I've been cooking up ideas for one shots for a while and now I'm on rapid fire. Stay tuned! **

**Review please! :)**


End file.
